


I Saw The Light

by BakeySama9



Series: Musically inspired [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Obito is dumb, Obito is fluffy, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito-centric, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader has been in love with Obito for a long time, but they are well aware that Obito has been in love with Rin forever. Obito and reader had a small fling of sorts when they were teenagers, but it never progressed to anything else. One night, reader has a bad dream about Obito and Rin getting married, so they decide to get some ramen late at night. Obito sees them and begins to worry that they may be depressed or something is truly wrong with them...until it finally hits him. Obito finally sees the light in their eyes that tells him how much they love him.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Musically inspired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174721
Kudos: 6





	I Saw The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: I Saw The Light by Todd Rundgren

Obito wasn’t the smartest. He didn’t always see the signs. He could be so lost in his own dreams and inspirations. Not to mention, he was completely in love with Rin. This made it difficult for him to even notice you at all. There was a time when you both were younger that you would hang out together often, but it fizzled out when Obito thought he might have a chance with Rin. You tried your best to move on, but it was so difficult.

You were in love with him. He was everything to you. You wanted to tell him this, but it always got stuck in your throat. You could never work up the courage to tell him how much you truly loved him. Seeing him fawn over Rin made you jealous, but you knew that he had been in love with her for so long. And, that she was in love with Kakashi. This always made everything so complicated for you. You had a chance with Obito when you both we’re teenagers, but now things were different. Your feelings never died down and you didn’t think they would.

One night, you found yourself getting up late, and you couldn’t sleep. You had a dream about Obito confessing his love for Rin and them getting married...it really made you feel so terrible. You got dressed quickly, throwing on your shoes. You were going to get some ramen and some fresh air. Hopefully, both of these things would help you get right back to sleep.

To your surprise, Obito was sitting at the counter, sipping on some tea while he waited for his ramen. When he spotted you, he waved enthusiastically and called out for you. You decided to head over and sit next to him.

“Why are you awake so late?” Obito asked.

You shrugged, “I had a dream…” you didn’t really want to say much more.

“Oh? Was it bad? Are you okay?” it made you feel so happy to think he cared about you.

“It was so terrible.” you cursed your own tongue for spitting that out. It was like you couldn’t control yourself.

“Tell me all about it.”

This made you stop for a second. Your heart started racing as you tried to think up some lie for the dream, but you were so worried that you would accidentally confess your love for him. You decided to ignore that suggestion to tell him and order your ramen. You both ate in silence once your food was ready. Obito couldn’t help but look over at you, a little worried.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You can tell me if something’s bothering you.” Obito placed his hand on yours and rubbed it soothingly.

You started blushing, not sure what he meant by his actions. Obito hadn’t shown you any affection like this in so long. You knew he loved Rin, so why was he so concerned about you right now? Of course, you had been friends for so long, but he never really was a touchy-feely kind of person with you.

“Tell me what’s wrong, please.” His voice was so soft, and it made your heart melt.

“I can’t, Obito. I just can’t, okay?” You threw some money onto the counter and walked away.

The moon was full and the air was a little chilly, and all you wanted to do was get home and get back under the covers. Your heart ached for someone who didn’t love you, and now he was trying to get you to tell him what was wrong.

“Wait!” You heard him yelling out. He finally caught up to you, his famous smile spread on his face. He looked incredibly handsome in the moonlight.

Obito was so close to you, and he had your hands in his. You could see the moon reflected in his eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Your heart was pounding at this point, and you could feel yourself blushing.

His hand came up to brush your hair from your face, and it settled on cupping your cheek. It was amazing how he could make you feel. You wanted to tell him, but it could not come out. You could feel your stomach begin tossing and turning, and you almost felt like you were going to vomit.

“Hey, you can tell me anything, I’m not going to judge you. You can trust me.” Obito whispered, leaning down towards you. 

You pulled away, running down the road and leaving Obito very confused. He thought he was going to be able to comfort you, but he couldn’t even really understand why you were sad…

And that’s when it hit him. He had seen that same look in your eyes when you were both teenagers, and he even recalled seeing it in Rin’s eyes when she looked at Kakashi. After all this time, he was so blind to your feelings. He definitely was going to need to apologize to you and tell you how much you mean to him.

Obito truly did love you, he just wasn’t always the brightest. It had been some time since he realized that Rin didn’t love him in that way, and of course, he had to move on. Now, he was going to have to ask her for advice.

A few nights go by before Obito and Rin see you again. When you finally come out of your home, you spot the two of them on a nighttime stroll. Your heart wrenched when you realized how close they were to one another. You knew you had missed your chance.

“Hey!” Rin called out to you, and you felt yourself blushing. You didn’t want to attract their attention.

Rin walked up to you, grabbing Obito’s hand and dragging him over. Obito was blushing as well, not sure how to react to all of this. It was almost like he didn’t want you to see him with Rin.

“Obito needs to talk to you, okay? I’m going to give you guys a little space,” Rin said as she walked off on her own.

Obito finally looked you in the eyes, and you could see the moonlight again. His eyes were always so beautiful to you.It was comforting to look at him and see the concern in his eyes and on his face, but it was too bad that he was with Rin now. You’d never be able to have him. You were trying not to cry thinking about how he was going to be with Rin forever and you had definitely missed your chance.

“You guys seem cute together. How long has it been since you got together?” you asked, hoping to break the silence.

“Together? Me and Rin? No! I mean, we’re walking together but…” Obito said, not sure how to respond. His brain was jumbled thinking about how he could explain all of this to you. He felt tongue tied.

“You better treat her good, you know? She’s a special girl and I know you’ve loved her for a long time,” you could feel your throat close up as you choked back a sob. Your heart was breaking slowly as Obito did his best to try and correct this situation. The problem was, he didn’t know how to tell you that he loved you.

“That’s not it. I don’t love Rin anymore.” Obito said, and you were shocked. He loved her for so long, what had changed?

Obito moved in closer, wrapping his arms around you. You stared deeply into his eyes, and then he leaned down to press his lips to yours. You were incredibly surprised.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so foolish about your feelings, but it took me so long to realize how much I love you as well. Could you forgive me?” Obito whispered, and your heart started racing.

“Of course, Obito. I love you too…” you both shared another sweet kiss.

Around the corner, Rin and Kakashi watched from the shadows. They were both silently cheering when Obito finally kissed you. They knew that he had finally seen the light in your eyes that said it all. You loved Obito and he loved you. He could be dumb sometimes, but when he felt something, it was true.

And his love for you, was especially true. He never wanted to let you go.


End file.
